


Everything's All Right

by compo67



Series: Punzel Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, Protective Jared, Short & Sweet, Sick Jensen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has the flu; Jared takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is All Right by Yvonne Elliman from Jesus Christ Superstar while you read.

A week after New Years, Jensen gets the flu.

The kids are sent to the Grandmas and all three adults take turns caring for Jensen in shifts. 

When Jensen is able to sit up without feeling like complete crap, Jared sits with him. He maintains an arm around Jensen's shoulders the entire time, cradling him as they stretch out in bed. 

Earlier today, the kids called, worried about daddy. 

"You feel better today, daddy?" Hailey asked, sounding serious and concerned. "I can make you soup."

"Thank you baby," Jensen had replied. "You can make me soup tomorrow."

"Okay. You can have my blanket too."

"Thanks baby."

In a few months, the kids will turn five. 

Where did the years go? Jared went from boarding a bus to California to finding a one in a million man working the Storybook Canal. He cards his fingers through Jensen's hair. 

Liquids have been pushed. Fourteen hours of sleep have been accomplished several times over. The heat pad has been put to good use for Jensen's aches and pains from the flu. 

Their house is quiet. 

Jared has chicken soup cooking in the slow cooker, plus Jensen's favorite crackers to accompany a big bowl of it later. 

There is no television in their room. They don't need one.

Humming, Jared rests his head over Jensen's. 

"I have to send an email," Jensen murmurs, half asleep. 

Ken has given Jensen the rest of the week off. The guys will go over to the Grandmas tomorrow to spend time with them. Jared gave up his shifts at work. He'll stay with Jensen until the flu is completely gone. 

Softly, Jared begins to sing.

His voice is kept sweet and light. His hands never leave Jensen's hair. 

This is a good man. 

"Try not to get worried, try not to turn onto problems that upset you. Don't you know everything's all right, yes, everything's fine. Let the world turn without you tonight." 

He could do this forever for this man. If only for a few more minutes to spend with him. 

Only one in a million would take a chance on Jared. 

Only one in a million would still be so forgiving and understanding even after Jared has been a total pain in the ass.

Jensen has always been so patient.

"Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you and anoint you. Then you'll feel everything's all right, yes everything's fine. It's cool and the ointment's sweet. Close your eyes," Jared breathes into Jensen's hair. "Close your eyes and relax think of nothing tonight."

Texas doesn't let go easy.

California, however, never lets him go.

Day in and day out, Jensen chases after three little butts, tying their shoes, brushing their hair, and wrestling them into clothes. He has lost sleep countless nights because someone needed daddy to sing them a song after a nightmare. 

He has shown up on his lunch break every day just to spend time with Jared.

Now, it is his time to rest. 

Jared will do everything he can to make sure Jensen gets rest after he gets better. 

The soup is almost done. NyQuil is kicking in. Jared has layers of fresh, thick blankets over Jensen. 

He holds Jensen to his chest.

Long eyelashes lay against freckled cheeks.

"Try not to turn on to problems that upset you. Don't you know that everything's all right. Everything's all right. Sleep and I shall soothe you, then you'll feel everything's all right, yes, everything's fine. Close your eyes, close your eyes and relax. Think of nothing, tonight. Close your eyes and relax."

Jared may not have as good a voice as Jensen does, but the desired effect is achieved. 

A snore rumbles against his chest. 

California is heaven. 

Jared is grateful. 

He presses a kiss to Jensen's cheek and tucks him in. 

He holds Jensen's hand for a long while after.

Everything's all right.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite songs from one of my favorite movies ever. <3


End file.
